bloopers from the movies
by Sandrastar1
Summary: bloopers i come up with
1. Chapter 1

its what you do best!

dorys eyes watered her lip quivered she began cryingg hard

cut the dirrector yelled.

dory kept crying

malin swam to her im sorry i didnt nmean it dory

nemo hugged her its ok.

... how you lost youre parents in the first place

dory started crying hard ok cut the directr said hank said im sorry was i too harsh i can tone it down

no the director said its fine lakes take a lunchbreak and give dory a kelpcake


	2. Chapter 2

Action!

Gill: ring of fire.

Jacques tries to turn the volcano on.

Gill gets blast but my she's the aim and went towards the destiny which he caught him.

Cut. Take two aaaaannnnd action.

Gill gets shoot but this time he went into the sink hole that leads to the drain.

Cut!

5 hours later.  
Director breathes*  
Okay phew alright take 2098 and action.

Gill gets shoot out and he succeeded.  
After the scene was record, Gill was happy.

Alright. Finally time for lunch.

All the cast and crew went off which leaving give with less water.

Gill: :( oh.


	3. Chapter 3

Marlin: You did it.

i gasped OMG come DoryFan2002, there is Dory and Marlin. Eeeep!

DoryFan2002: screams happliy Dory! she swims to her and give her a hug.

Hi I'm Dory.

Why are these girls here? Guards! Kick them out.

Marlin, Sandra, Dory and Doryfan were having fun by hanging out.

Bodyguards grabs Doryfan and Sandra.

i yell Put us down, we didn't get their signature! ;(

DoryFan: yells Call me Dory and thanks for the signature.

Bodyguards threw them out.

Director sighs

Fan girls ruins everything and cut! :(

Action.

Dory Can I kiss you.

Marlin: O-O

Director: Cut

Director: Take 8, action!

Dory: Can I play tag with you.

Director :( Cut!


	4. Chapter 4

Director: Action

Destiny jumps out of her home and Dory and her parents tries to swim away

Splash!

destiny said Woah, Hey Dory is that other blue blob your mom?

Dory: smiles Yep but where is dad?

Charlie from inside destiny said You swallow me, get me out.

Destiny spits out him out Sorry. she said

Director Cut!

take scene when Nemo and the other kids went to have a lession with Hank and action

Hank said Don't touch. Time for another lession.

Kathy asks When does Mr. Ray come back from his migration.

Sheldon That is a stupid question.

Tad hits Sheldon  
Shut up.

NemoTad said the bad word.

Tad yelled Shut up.

Pearl and the others said Tad said the bad word.

Hank sighs Calm down guys and Tad, do to shell corner and think of what you done.

Totally sick, totally sick.

crush grins I know isn't great.

Marlin yells No! I'm going to be totally... uh oh... Ahhhh.

Marlin lose his grip and bump into Dory and she blushed.

Nemo laughs Ahahahahahaha.

The other baby turtles and Squirt joined in the laugh.

We better teach Marlin how to grip properly and cut!

Director Action.

Dory yells Look out!  
she swerves and bumps into the camera.

Recorder: Oww.

Dory gasps Oh my gosh is that a camera, Hi I'm Dory.

Cut.

Dory then takes photos of herself and Marlin joins in.


	5. Chapter 5

Director: Action

Destiny jumps out of her home and Dory and her parents tries to swim away

Splash!

destiny said Woah, Hey Dory is that other blue blob your mom?

Dory: smiles Yep but where is dad?

Charlie from inside destiny said You swallow me, get me out.

Destiny spits out him out Sorry. she said

Director Cut!

take scene when Nemo and the other kids went to have a lession with Hank and action

Hank said Don't touch. Time for another lession.

Kathy asks When does Mr. Ray come back from his migration.

Sheldon That is a stupid question.

Tad hits Sheldon  
Shut up.

NemoTad said the bad word.

Tad yelled Shut up.

Pearl and the others said Tad said the bad word.

Hank sighs Calm down guys and Tad, do to shell corner and think of what you done.

Totally sick, totally sick.

crush grins I know isn't great.

Marlin yells No! I'm going to be totally... uh oh... Ahhhh.

Marlin lose his grip and bump into Dory and she blushed.

Nemo laughs Ahahahahahaha.

The other baby turtles and Squirt joined in the laugh.

We better teach Marlin how to grip properly and cut!

Director Action.

Dory yells Look out!  
she swerves and bumps into the camera.

Recorder: Oww.

Dory gasps Oh my gosh is that a camera, Hi I'm Dory.

Cut.

Dory then takes photos of herself and Marlin joins in.


	6. Chapter 6

Director Action!

Dory Do you know what it feels like?

Marlin Yes. I know what it feels like.

Dorysmiles

Fishes smiles Awww.

One fishyells Kiss her already!

Marlin blushes

Come on wake up wake up.

Marlin groans and gets up slowly.

Nemo falls out and gets stuck into a plant that had hole.

Nemo!

Nemo yells First day of school.

Marlinsaid I will get you out!

Marlin pulls but can't get Nemo out.

He is stuck.

Two hours later...

Marlin pulls Nemo out with success.

Marlin: Are you okay?

Nemo nods.

Hello, I'm...

Charlie and Jenny: yell Dory!

They swam to her but Jenny went pass Dory and bumps into a rock.


	7. Chapter 7

Director Action!

Dory Do you know what it feels like?

Marlin Yes. I know what it feels like.

Dorysmiles

Fishes smiles Awww.

One fishyells Kiss her already!

Marlin blushes

Come on wake up wake up.

Marlin groans and gets up slowly.

Nemo falls out and gets stuck into a plant that had hole.

Nemo!

Nemo yells First day of school.

Marlinsaid I will get you out!

Marlin pulls but can't get Nemo out.

He is stuck.

Two hours later...

Marlin pulls Nemo out with success.

Marlin: Are you okay?

Nemo nods.

Hello, I'm...

Charlie and Jenny: yell Dory!

They swam to her but Jenny went pass Dory and bumps into a rock.


	8. Chapter 8

dory falls asleep

come on dory marlin sai we're gonna find it.

dory dsmiles im totaly tired are you tired?

marlin said wha

cut!

take two

im total ex... snores

cuuut!

take three

im totally excited yawns are you excited dory asks she hugely yawns

are you excited

yawns hugely

dory wake up marlin gently pats her cheek

dory fell asleep on him

cuuut!

dory wake up come on

dory blinks tiredly

cut and thats a wrap

dory asks can i yawn have a nap im so tired

the dirrector calls someone get the blue tang a bed

dory laughs

then hiccups

uh oh hic i got hic hiccups

cut!

hank nuzzled the glass dory is in dory blushes

cut!

dory smiles at hank oh thank.. hic uh oh hic

cut dorys got the hhiccups againe


	9. Chapter 9

if you leave if you leaved

dory sniffed and began crying softly

marlin was worried dory?

dory sniffed im sorry

cut the dirrector said

and i i'm hme. dory began quivering she began crying dont leave me plz marlin i love you

cut! the dirrector yelled

marlin stroked dory shs its ok calm down

dory was hiccupping

shh dory see the sript see it ends well and i do love you. sshhh dont cry

marin sighed im sorry dory but i do

dory burst into tears

cut the dirretor said

marlin hugged her shh its ok shhh calm down shhh shhh

hi i;m hic*

cut the dirrector yelled

dory kept hiccupping

p. sher.. hic*

cut!

dory is sleeping dory began to sleepswim

cut! some one get dory back shes not supposed to sleepswim

dory wakes up groggily

well it should

she went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Marlin said How you heard this place website called reddit?

Dory smiles Oh, who's reddit?

1 day later...

Nemo goes over to dory Dory? Please we need you in the scene when you meet Hank!

Dory hisses  
Just...One.. !

Nemo stared O-O umm okaaaay byyye.

Hank sneaks up and steals her shell pad (which is a sea version of iPad)

Dory whined Heeeeeeeeeeey! I neeeeed it. she pouted

Hank crossed his tentacles No go back and if you don't, I will delete all your subreddits.

Dory gasps* Fine.

she swims off


End file.
